


The Blood of a Brother

by Iamthetwickster



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthetwickster/pseuds/Iamthetwickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammer of the Gods -</p><p>An old familiar face makes an appearance and things take a slightly different turning for Gabriel and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood of a Brother

The devil rose his leg in a fit of sheer fury, his hatred for those pagan gods fuelled his anger and lifting it one more inch before pounding it down to the so called Goddess on the floor, suddenly feeling pressure to the entire front of his vessel ricocheting him far back into the hall way of the motel, hitting the wall like a hammer. The ex-archangel grunted on the floor, shock written somewhat on his battered and bloody face. What on Earth, Heaven and Hell was that? He thought whilst rising slowly to his feet and snapping his head back into place, only for a split second before the chirpy voice of his younger and beloved sibling came crashing out toward him.

“Luci! I'm home.” It called. It was the voice of the youngest archangel, Gabriel. Gabriel was stood next to Kali, archangel blade pointing toward the devil. As Lucifer stalked over to Gabriel with open arms, as if ready for a very much needed embrace, Gabriel stopped him.

“Not this time.” He spoke softly, causing Lucifer to respond with a look of absolute confusion. Aren't brothers supposed to hug? He thought whilst his younger brother picked up the so called goddess.

“Guys?” Gabriel called out, Sam and Dean running to his aid. “Get her out of here...” He ordered, so they did and with that the three of them left the room.

“Over a girl... Gabriel, really?” Lucifer acted over-dramatically, disgust in his tone. “I mean I knew you were slumming... but I hope you didn't catch anything-” Lucifer joked. The young archangel chuckled lightly.

“Lucifer...you're my brother. And I love you...but you are a /great/ big bag of dicks.”

“What did you just say to me...?” Lucifer questioned with his mood changing within a split second from that of a humorous one to a vile, angry thing.

“He said, “You are a great big bag of dicks”, brother”. A firm voice sounded from the hallways. Who's voice was that? The two brothers had equally thought.

“You watch your tone, human. You know not who you speak of.” Lucifer snarled at the unknown voice. Both brothers were now facing the doors, Gabriel standing a little further back from Lucifer. Stab him, now. Thought Gabriel. You can do it. No.... he was arguing with himself. The voice was making him far too curious.

“Show yourself!” Gabriel yelled. The devil turned around and raised a brow at Gabriel, earning a slight shudder from him. He opened his mouth to say something to his younger brother when Gabriel's face changed. His eyes grew wide and he rose in his position. Lucifer cocked his head back again facing the-

“Brother.” Lucifer stated, staring with his mouth agape. “Michael what are you doing here?”

Lucifer growled.

“I have my reasons.” Michael spoke coldly. “Though I may ask the both of you the very same question. What is it that brings you here?” Michael always had posh mannerisms. He spoke fluently in the proper Queen's English as you would put it.

“I was just seeing to something....” The devil said, scowling back at Gabriel.

“Hey don't look at me, you pretentious dick. I didn't bring you here.”

“How dare you speak to him like that?” Michael scanned his baby brother up and down.

“My how you've changed Gabriel. There was a time when you had more respect for Lucifer than any other being I've met.”

“Well...” Gabriel began. “The times they are 'a changin'” He sang.

“Must you always joke, Gabriel?” Lucifer complained like always.

“Nice to know you missed me Lucifer.” He retorted.

“Go play with your toys, little brother.” Lucifer had turned around by now and had his face directly in Gabriel's. The devil's furious temper sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine. Or it would if he had one...

“You know what your problem is, Gabriel? You betrayed us. You left us in heaven to fight with each other whilst you were still a child.” He looked him up and down. “You still haven't grown up.” Lucifer tormented Gabriel, he knew he was making him angry and he was rather enjoying it for the moment. Mouth open, about to rip into Gabriel again he paused, feeling a presence behind him that was closer than before. Michael, he decided. Of course Michael would kill him in cold blood, Lucifer had agreed he was the type. His ice cold eyes stared, locking onto the burning sun coloured eyes of his baby brother, saying nothing and thinking of his movements very closely. Lucifer could feel the figure behind him, he was as close as he was going to get and with the blink of an eye Lucifer threw himself around and grasping onto the archangel blade seconds away from his vessel he pushed it violently into the other's vessel. Lucifer's eyes widened in a horrified terror, what have you done, Lucifer? He thought. What have you done?! Inside he was screaming at himself, regretting what he'd done as soon as he'd heard the short screech of the archangel Gabriel.

“NO!!!!” Michael roared at the two.

“Wait- no...Gabriel?! I-” Gabriel clung onto Lucifer's shirt tightly, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to refuse. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to not let go of his brother again, not again. He couldn't lose him again. He loved him too much. Honey coloured eyes looking up in sheer, utter betrayal and sorrow as his gaze was locked onto his brothers. To Lucifer's. The one he respected above all others.

“Gabr-” Lucifer's spoke hoarsely but was cut off by the breathless and ant-agonizingly loud screech that roared from the small one's throat, eyes fading and the hallucination of him fading. The entire room lit up like the 4th of July, decorated and burnt with Gabriel's grace as it burnt out of him, leaving him lifeless on the floor. The clank of the blade on the floor as Lucifer dropped it woke Michael from his the zone he'd gone into.

“What have you done...?” Michael choked, scorning up at Lucifer.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” He cried out.

“I didn't- it wasn't my fault.....I never meant for this to happen- I did-” Lucifer gazed down at the body of their beloved brother, the pattern of burnt wings crisped onto the floor.

“Gabriel...?” He begged, hot tears trailing down his face. “Wake up...”

“He's dead, Lucifer.”

“Don't say that!” He barked. Lucifer fell to his knees, crouched down next to his little brother.

“Gabriel please....” He pleaded, closing his eyes in denial. The devil pulled the lifeless body into his arms and cradled it like he remembered Michael doing to him as a babe in heaven.

“WAKE UP!!!!” Lucifer screamed desperately. Michael had crouched down next to Lucifer now.

“Stupid, stupid boy....” Michael cursed at the body as Lucifer clung onto him, his tears dropping on the dead archangels face.

The two archangels put their feud aside that night. They sat together and they mourned the loss of their brother. Both distraught. They told stories and reminisced all of their time with their brothers, back in heaven when everything was fine. All they wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before. No pain, no misery. Just love, respect and the friendship they once had for each other.

In a matter of weeks they both knew they'd be ripping each other to pieces again, but as it is in heaven.... so it must be on Earth.

 

 


End file.
